Mental That One
by Neville Foreville
Summary: The only words that come to his mind are "Mental, that one."
1. Mental That One

_The only words that come to his mind are "Mental, that one."_


	2. First Year

First year…

A girl with bushy brown hair came in to their compartment. She asked them if they had seen a toad, because a boy named Neville lost his. Ron looked the girl over. She seemed to talk very fast and to not breathe while she was doing it. She turned to Harry, once their names had been exchanged, she turned to him.

"Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked with a disgusted tone in her voice.

"Ron Weasley," he replied with his mouth full of candy. She continued to talk. Ron drowned her out. He looked at her. There was something special about her, but Ron couldn't tell what it was.

She quickly turned from the compartment and left. Harry and Ron continued their conversation until they got to the school. After some time, they were instructed to go into the Great Hall. Of course, Harry and Ron ended up being near Hermione.

As Ron and Harry waited for their names to be called to be sorted, the name of Hermione Granger was called. Ron remembered meeting her on the train. She seemed to be an odd girl, and as she approached where Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the Great Hall, she was muttering something to herself.

Ron could just hear something about relaxing. He shook his head and turned to Harry. "Mental, that one." Harry nodded in agreement.


	3. Second Year

Second year…

Harry and Ron sat at the feast at the end of term. Ron looked around at everyone eating. It's like they didn't even notice that Hermione Granger, the girl who seemed to know everything, was missing. Ron searched the Gryffindor House table, but she was no where to be found.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall opened and there stood Hermione Granger. A large smile crept across her face as she saw her friends. Harry spotted her first, then Ron. As Hermione came into the Great Hall, Harry and Ron stood and ran to meet her.

Hermione enveloped Harry in a large hug. She smiled and smiled. Ron and Hermione both move forward to hug, but then saw who they were going to hug and backed up.

Ron stuck out his hand, and shook Hermione's. He welcomed her back warmly. They all took their seats at the Gryffindor table and listened to what Professor Dumbledore had to say.

Dumbledore went on to thank Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout on turning the mandrakes to the right substance to unpetrify the students. Professor Dumbledore also announced that there would be no classes or exams because of the last few months.

Ron and Harry jumped up excitedly with the other students. Ron glanced around to see what everyone else was doing. He spotted her; Hermione. Sitting right next to him and muttering something about how that was not fair.

Ron shook his head. Mental, that one.


	4. Third Year

Third year…

As soon as Remus in werewolf form ran off into the woods, Ron and Hermione found Sirius and Harry. They had suffered a few injuries and were very weak from the Dementor's attack. Professor Snape found them at the lake's banks. He took Sirius to the Headmaster to see what was to be done about him showing up at Hogwarts. He suggested that the others went to see Madame Pomfrey right away.

Harry and Hermione helped get Ron into the castle. From there, they found Madame Pomfrey and took Ron immediately to her. Although the gash in his leg didn't hurt, and Ron protested that he was fine, they took him to the hospital wing.

Hermione held her injured hand out of the way so Ron could be treated to first. Even though Hermione could most likely fix her hand by herself, she decided to let Madame Pomfrey look at it, but not until Ron was taken care of first.

Professor Dumbledore came in and shared some words with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione pulled out a Time-Turner, and she and Harry disappeared.

Ron was talking to Harry and Hermione in one place, when all of a sudden, they disappeared and Harry and Hermione showed up at the door.

Ron tried to explain that they had just been at one place, but Hermione just laughed. "How can we be at two places at once?" Harry asked. They laughed and laughed at the look on Ron's face.

He smiled. Mental, that one.


	5. Fourth Year

Fourth year…

Ron and the rest of the school watched as the Tri-Wizard Champions came with their dates into the Great Hall that had been transformed for the night. Fleur Delacor and Roger Davies came in first. Fleur looked beautiful as always, and that made Roger look even handsomer than normal.

Next into the Great Hall was Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang on his arm. _i'That's who Cho went with,'/i _thought Ron. _i'Harry didn't even stand a chance.'/i _After Cedric and Cho came Victor Krum and someone that Ron didn't quite notice. _i'Who is that?'/i_ Ron questioned. Just then, it hit him. Hermione Granger.

Ron was quite miserable from that point in the night on. Well, to be precise, he had been miserable the whole time. He had finally realized that he had wanted to go with Hermione, but had gotten stuck with Padma Patil instead. Now she was with Victor Krum and seemed to be having a good time.

The night went on slowly. Finally, at the end of the night, Krum bid Hermione good-night and he left. Ron went to ask Hermione why she was franchising with the enemy. Hermione blew up at him and told him that next time, he would have to ask her before someone else did. As she shooed Harry and him off to bed, Ron looked back at her in awe.

Mental, that one.


	6. Fifth Year

Fifth year…

Ron and Hermione searched the whole house for Harry. He wasn't in Ron and Harry's room. He wasn't in the room with Buckbeak, and he wasn't on the roof. They just couldn't find him anywhere.

Soon, Ginny knocked long and hard on the room that used to be Sirius's. Reluctantly Harry opened the door to reveal Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's faces. They glared long and hard at Harry, and Ron thought that Hermione was going to cry.

Ron took Harry by the arm and led him to their room. He forced Harry to sit and discuss with them what was going on.

Harry had told them over and over that he had to be apart from them if he really was possessed by Voldemort. Ron shook his head at his friend. They had all told him that it really didn't matter. Ginny had also explained to him that if he really was concerned about that, he should talk to his one friend that had actually been possessed.

That statement made Hermione argue her point even more. She even decided to bring Ron into the argument. Ron looked at the woman he knew he was growing to love. _'Mental, that one,'_ he though with fondness.


	7. Sixth Year

Sixth year…

The Quidditch game got over and they all met at the Gryffindor common room. They were all celebrating the win when out of nowhere; Lavender Brown came up and kissed Ron full on the lips. After they broke apart, Ron searched the room for everyone's reaction. He saw Hermione with a very angry look on her face. He wondered what her problem was.

Ron continued to meet Hermione and Harry every meal, but soon, Lavender started to come with him to their spot at the Gryffindor table. After a short while, Hermione stopped coming to where they always sat. She started to sit with Ginny and her friends in the year below them, just so she wouldn't have to be near Lavender and Ron's "snog fest".

They went to the common room after dinner one night, and

Ron glanced around the room before Lavender ceased him in another kiss. He saw a very angry looking Hermione and a room full of lots of Gryffindors that don't really care who Ron snogged.

_'What's her problem?'_ Ron though with disgust after he broke off the kiss with Lavender to study Hermione. _'Just 'cause she can't get a snog, doesn't mean that she should care who _I_ snog.'_

He looked at her a little longer before Lavender came right in front of him to block his view. He shook his head in repulsion. Mental, that one.


	8. Seventh Year

Seventh year…

Ron looked around to where Harry was leading him in the forest. He drew in a deep breath and tried to imagine what Hermione would say.

_'Ron! You're back! Oh, I've missed you so much! Won't you stay with me forever and never leave me again?' _ So it wasn't the most likely thing to happen, but he had to think of something for her to say.

As they got closer to the campsite, Ron couldn't see or hear anything, but Harry was slowing down, so he assumed that they were getting closer. Just then, he saw a flash of a light blue and a campsite appeared. Harry walked through the opening in the enchantments.

He said something about destroying the horcrux and about bringing someone back with him. He motioned for Ron to follow his lead and come in. As Ron stepped through the enchantments, he saw Hermione looking as beautiful as he had ever seen her.

He half expected for her to come running into his arms and he was going to swing her off of her feet like he had always imagined doing to her. What happened was very far from what Ron was thinking.

Hermione flew at him in an angry rage and started punching Ron. He tried to defend himself with his arms, but she still hit any part of him that she could. Once Harry had pulled her off enough for Ron to breathe, Hermione stormed off to the tent.

Ron watched as she left. Mental, that one!


	9. Nineteen Years Later

Nineteen years later…

As Ron and Hermione hurried around Platform Nine-and-three Quarters, Ron looked around for anyone in their year that might have kids the same age as Rosie. He saw some people that he knew, but knew they weren't in his year. He didn't see anyone from their year until he spotted Draco Malfoy. He was with a kind looking brunette, and he had a son that looked as though he was a first-year, because he didn't have and emblem on his uniform.

"There they are," Hermione said to her children. She pointed at a dark haired man and a red-headed woman. With them were two children that looked almost identical to the two of them.

"Come on, guys," Ron said. "Let's get Rosie off to school." As his family started walking over to where his sister and brother-in-law were standing, he watched his wife.

She was so graceful, even while pushing the clunky cart. Her brown hair fell just so, and now, years from the day he first met her on the train, she had finally figured out how to manage her hair so it wasn't a bushy mess.

Hermione was patient with their children, especially Hugo who still couldn't figure out why he couldn't go to Hogwarts this year. She gently told him that he and Lily would have a lot of fun at their last two remaining years at primary school. Ron smiled. Even when she was negotiating with their son, she was beautiful.

_'Why?'_ Ron thought to himself. _'Why did she choose me? Mental, that one.'_


End file.
